1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing unit for generating three-dimensional computer graphics and, more particularly, an image processing unit for performing the image processing in parallel by using a plurality of computers, an image processing system using this image processing unit, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image process in which characters, still pictures, and moving pictures (animation) are processed by the computer is a process to take a very heavy load because of the size of image data. Therefore, the image process such as the rendering process, or the like need an expensive equipment such as a super computer, a high end workstation, etc.
Meanwhile, the image process in which a three-dimensional object is divided into polygons and then the drawing is performed using such polygons as a process unit can be achieved as a low cost system. However, if it is tried to draw an image which has a good surface quality with the high definition, reflection and refraction of the ray, motion of particles of the smoke, etc. must be reproduced. In other words, in order to draw the object as if it exists actually in a three-dimensional space, while taking account of arrangement of the object (a part of the remotely located object is hidden by a nearly located object), adjustment of the ray (portions faced to the light source are bright, but portions located oppositely to the light source are dark), quality of material on the object (the specular surface can reflect the ray emitted from the light source, but the transparent object can transmit the ray), etc., it must be calculated how the object can be seen based on above circumstances. As a result, an expensive system or an enormous computing time are needed after all.
In recent years, it has been strongly desired that the three-dimensional graphics having the good surface quality with the high definition, which have not been achieved up to now unless the expensive super computer or the expensive workstation is employed, should be implemented by the low cost system.